Konoha Mew Mew
by avamura
Summary: Naruto berubah jadi kucing gara2 ninjutsu gaje Kakashi. Yang lain terpaksa jadi penjaga hewan, deh. OOC , just read :D
1. kakashi

**KONOHA MEW MEW**

Disclaimer: author minjem (secara paksa) chara nya masashi kishimoto-san

Rate: T sajalah (ga mudeng soal ginian)

Warning: ooc, alur waktu gak jelas, typos, jadi just for fun aja, oke? n sebelumnya, kalo ada yg kurang berkenan author mohon maaf ya.. *sungkem ke readers*

.

.

.

matahari udah naik lumayan tinggi, tapi kakashi belum dateng2 juga. ketiga muridnya sampe lumutan nungguin tu orang. mereka dari tadi cuma mondar-mandir ga jelas di jembatan konoha.

"haduuhh.. mana sih kakashi-sensei! kebiasaan, deh!" gerutu naruto sambil ngeliatin jam.

"iya nih, udah hampir 5 jam! lebih lama dari yang kemaren! sensei sengaja mau mecahin rekor, ya?" tambah sakura, "TEGA YA NGELUPAIN MURIDNYA SENDIRI!"

naruto dan sasuke langsung nyingkir begitu nyium bau bahaya. *ckck..penciuman yg tajam!*. _waduh.. gawat! aura hitam nya keluar lagi deh!_

setelah agak jauhan, naruto ngeluarin HP dari kantongnya. "update status di fb dulu ah.. mumpung lagi nganggur..." (author: HP? ni sebenernya zaman kapan, sih? *garuk2 kpala*)

**Naruto uzumaki : mlz bgt nih nungguin sensei, lama beud.. T_T**

(nah? knapa naruto jadi alay?)

"naruto, sekalian aja tuh liat profilnya kakashi-sensei... siapa tau lagi pergi ke mana, kek.." usul sakura yg tiba2 nongol. kpalanya udah berasap.

"hm.. i- iya deh." jwb naruto ngeri. Si rambut kuning itu pun mencet2 hpnya lagi.

"sensei pake akun yang mana, teme?" tanya naruto sambil nyodorin HPnya ke sasuke.

"tau deh. Kok nanya aku? Buka aja tiga2 nya!" jawab si pantat ayam, masih masang muka uchiha. _(author: buset eksis amat ni guru! :O)_

"ada, nih! Aku bacain ya statusnya!" kta naruto kmudian.

**Kopi ninja no kakashi : mohon maaf lahir dan batin **_(author: 'kopi'? itukan minuman? *digeplak kakashi*)_

"wah, pasti yang ini belom dibuka sejak lebaran tahun kemaren, deh!"

"coba yang lain, dobe!" kata sasuke.

"oke teme... nih ada satu lagi!"

**Saringan no kakashi: orang yang tidak mengikuti aturan adalah sampah..bla bla bla **_(author: 'saringan'? WTH? Itukan alat dapur? *dichidori*)_

"prasaan sensei ngomongnya itu mulu, deh." protes sasuke

"eh, ada lagi..ini yang terakhir!" kt naruto smbil nunjukin layar ke ke3 rekannya

**Hatake kakashi: aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan...**

Ke3 chunin sweatdrop. _Bikin alesan yang kreatif dikit napa, sih?_ Mreka pun akhirnya mutusin buat ngewall kakashi.

**Naruto uzumaki: sensei lupa ya, punya janji sama seseorang?**

Trus langsung ada balesan. _(ktauan deh, kakashi lagi online, kan? khu..khu..khu..)  
><em>

**Hatake kakashi : inget, kok. sama kamu, sasuke, ama sakura kan?**

** Kapan?**

"itu sih lupa." Kata sakura.

**Naruto uzumaki : SEKARANG! ***emosi*

**Hatake kakashi : oh? Yaudah aku ke sana deh, muridku yang tampan!** (sok muji2 biar gak di rasengan)

"WHOEEKK~" naruto muntah2 jijay.

.

.

BLUSH~

tiba2 aja keluar asap di atas jembatan. trus brubah jadi seseorang berambut perak yg lagi baca buku. udah tau siapa, kan.

"selamat pagi!" sapa kakashi dengan wajah sok inosen. (pdhl mukanya gak keliatan).

"..."

_krik.. krik..._ (sound effect suara jangkrik)

"hei! selamat pagi!" ulangnya.

"..."

_whuushh~_ (sound effect angin bertiup)

"ah.. iya deh, aku nyerah. kalian kenapa pada suram gitu, sih?" tanya si jonin akhirnya. masih ga nyadar kayanya.

"..."

_kretekk.. kretekk..~_ (sound effect kebakaran)

"hn? ayolah, emangnya aku punya tampang mind reader?" tanya kakashi lagi smbl garuk2 kpala.

_uh, ni guru ganteng2 idiot, ya?_

"sensei t-e-l-a-t. lagi." kata sasuke dingin. tapi kakashi cuma senyum2.

"hm.. maaf deh... tapi bukannya kalian udah biasa?"

GUBRAK~

.

.

.

siang itu, ke3 chunin tim 7 masih ngambek, jadi akhirnya kakashi mutusin buat ngajarin mereka jurus baru.

"beneran, nih?" tanya naruto, " tumben baik.. biasanya juga nyuruh belajar sendiri.."

"yah.. skali2 ga apa-apa kan... tapi kalian mau ga nih?"

"MAU!" jawab mereka serempak.

singkat kata, kakashi lalu ngasih contoh jurus yang dia maksud. "kalian bakal berubah jadi hewan yang paling mirip. tapi biasanya yang kecil2, sih."

PLOP!

kakashi tiba2 berubah jadi kelinci.

"Waaa... lucuu!" jerit sakura histeris. dia udah nyaris meluk si kelinci, tapi kakashi keburu transform balik.

"gitu.. sakura, kau coba duluan!"

"baik, sensei!"

PLOP!

muncul kepulan asap kecil, n sakura berubah jadi merpati warna pink. kdua rekannya tepuk tangan.

"hm.. bagus juga buat percobaan pertama." puji kakashi._ tapi kalo buat nyamar, itu sih terlalu nyolok!_

Dan stlh sakura balik jadi manusia lagi, giliran sasuke yang nyobain tu jurus aneh.

PLOP!

tawa naruto meledak pas liat ayam warna biru mncul dari kepulan asap. si emo jadi sebel.

"sialan kau, dobe! pake ngetawain lagi!" teriak sasuke.

"HWAHAHAHA...AYAM BISA NGOMONG! HA! HA! HA!" dia malah ketawa tambah keras.

si uchiha buru2 balik ke wujud semula. trus jitak kepala naruto. "dasar! emangnya kau bisa?"

"keciil! liat nih, teme!"

PLOP!

"tuh, kan, aku bisa!"

naruto berubah jadi kucing kuning bergaris coklat. si pantat ayam melengos. _kalo itu sih jauh lebih bagus dari aku! _*harga diri terinjak2*. sementara kakashi-sensei cuma manggut2. "ya..bagus, naruto. oke, pelajaran selesai. sampai jumpa besok di acara, tempat, dan waktu yang sama!" katanya. dia lalu dengan santainya ngilang lagi ga tau ke mana.

.

.

.

_eh?_

_ng..._

_uughh.._

_err.._

"HUAAA... GIMANA CARANYA BALIK JADI MANUSIA, NIH?" treak naru tiba2, masih dalam bentuk kucing. sakura n sasuke nyoba jelasin, tapi dasar dobe, dia ga ngerti2 juga. apalagi si guru jg udah keburu minggat.

"bodoohhh..!"

dan sampe tengah hari pun dia masih kayak gitu, jadi terpaksalah dibawa ke rumahnya kakashi.

"waduh, sensei tanggung jawab, dong! kakashi-sensei kan yang ngajarin jurus ginian!" pinta naruto maksa. *nyakar2 sofa*

kakashi cuma ngeliatin dia dgn muka-ngantuknya yang biasa. _gak serius amat, sih!_ "Iya. iya..ya udah biar aku yang rawat kamu hari ini."

"WAAA.. bukan tanggungjwb yang gituan!" suara cempreng ala kucing menggema kemana2. tapi emang dasar kakashi guru ga berperikemanusiaan, dia cuek2 aja muridnya menderita.

"tunggu aja, deh, paling seminggu otomatis balik lagi, tuh."

"HUEEE.. SENSEI JAHAAAATT!"

.

.

.

**#Hari 1. Tugas jaga: Hatake kakashi.**

...

"senseeiii... makaaannn..." rengek naruto dari dalem lemari. dia sebel dikacangin mulu, soalnya kakashi lagi asyik baca buku icha2.

"nih." si jonin mengulurkan mangkok isi sayuran.

"yee.. mana ada kucing makan sayur, sensei!"

"hhh... trus maumu apa?" tanya kakashi._ huh, gak jadi orang, kucing, sama2 ngerepotin!_

"RAMEN!" naruto pasang jurus puppy eyes.

_tuh, kan, mana ada kucing makan ramen?_

"nih duitnya, beli aja sendiri. kalo ga mau ya udah." kakashi trus ngelanjutin acara baca bukunya. naruto manyun. _Ni orang ga ada sayang2nya ama murid, ya? _Tapi akhirnya naru kucing pergi juga ke toko terdekat. Daripada mati kelaperan, pikirnya.

SIANG

"senseeii... minta air panaass.." kata naruto.

"ambil aja di dispenser! kalo ga mau ya udah." jawab kakashi cuek.

_ya ampun. kakashi-sensei dan icha2 memang bagaikan meja dan permen karet, ya. (?)_

SORE

"senseeiii... aku bosen niihh... jalan2 yuukk!"

DUAG~

sang sensei ngelemparin bku matematika ke naruto.

"belajar aja sana. biar cepet jadi jounin."

MALEM

"senseeeiii... aku juga mau tidur di kasuurr... dingin nih!"

kakashi pun membuka mata males2an. "oahmm... aku alergi bulu, naruto... kalo mau panas, sana tidur aja di oven."

naruto sweatdrop lagi. _haduuhh... sensei nih ya, baru punya kucing aja udah kayak gini... gimana ntar kalo punya anak?_

_._

_._

_._

TBC :)

.

.

.

'kashi : *buka laptop* kok aku punya 3 FB?

author: iya dong kau kan keren ^^ (kakashi FG mode ON) aku udah nge-like fanpage mu juga loh! *teriak2 hebring*

kashi: ya ampun. *ngilang pake asap*

author: kakashii.. pergi ka mana dikauu..? *lari ngejar-slowmotion*

...

sandaime hokage: eh, yaudah berhubung author lagi ga ada, aku gantiin bolehkan? *ngacung2in pedang ke readers*

random reader#1: terserah deh -.- _tiba2 dateng aja sih ni orang, kaya jelangkung!_

sarutobi: oke semua.. hari selanjutnya yang kebagian jaga adalah sa-su-ke! *pose nice guy* (bayangin sendiri, deh)

terimakasih banyak! :D


	2. sasuke

a.n. : chap ini n selanjutnya mngkin pendek2... lgian biar readers ga capek bacanya :P (alah bilang aja males ngetik!) oh ya soal pnulisan EYD, maaf ya, author emg suka males mencet tombol shift di awal kalimat, sih.. hehe *don't try this at home*

**KONOHA MEW MEW**

Disclaimer: author minjem (secara paksa) chara nya masashi kishimoto-san

Rate: T sajalah (ga mudeng soal ginian)

Warning: ooc, alur waktu gak jelas, typos, jadi just for fun aja, oke? n sebelumnya, kalo ada yg kurang berkenan author mohon maaf ya.. *sungkem ke readers*

.

.

.

**#Hari2. Tugas jaga: Uchiha sasuke.**

...

Sasuke bete terus pas disuruh jagain naruto di kelas (uchiha mode ON). Selama jam pelajaran, si kucing tiduran di bawah mejanya. Untung aja Asuma-sensei ga nyadar.

Pas lagi asyik2nya ngerjain soal, tiba2 naruto nyolek2 kaki sasuke.

"Kenapa, dobe?" bisiknya kesel.

"Aku sakit perut nih, pengen pup!" kata naruto ga-tau-malu.

"HAH?" si uchiha kaget. Beberapa orang di deketnya nengok, jadi dia refleks nutup mulut.

"Ke kamar mandi sono cepetan! Ntar kena aku yang ganteng ini lagi!"

_masa keren2 bau tai kucing, sih._

"kucing ga bisa ke WC, JENIUS!"kata naruto maksa.*evil grin* "cariin pasir, gih!"

_APA? Ini kan jam pelajaran! _

"OGAH!"

"Aku buang hajat di sini, nih!" ancem Naru cambil duduk di sepatu kiri Sasuke. (A.N.: itu sepatu bukan, sih? author lupa namanya)

"Whoaa.. jangaannn! Iya iya aku cariin, nih!" bisiknya ngeri, smbil cepet2 ngangkat kakinya ke kursi.

_Uh, seorang Uchiha kalah ama kucing jadi-jadian?_ _Waduh,_ k_alo Itachi sampe tau, mau ditaroh di mana mukaku yang tampan ini? _( _ya di kepala lah, masa di kloset _-_- ' )

Sasuke lalu noleh ke Gaara di bangku belakangnya. "Gaar, pinjem pasirmu dikit, dong!" katanya sambil nyodorin kardus kecil.

Si rambut merah itu ngangkat alis. (eh, Gaara ga punya alis!)

"Buat apaan? Ini punya Shukaku, lho." jawabnya.

Sasuke lalu bisikin sesuatu ke telinga Gaara. Anak itu pun lalu masang tampang turut-berduka-cita. _Oh.. malang nian nasibmu, uchiha..._

"Ooo... ya udah deh kalo gitu. Nih." Dia akhirnya nuangin sedikit pasir dari guci ke kardus tadi. "Ntar buang aja, deh. Ga usah dibalikin gapapa, kok."

.

5 menit.

.

"Uah... legaa..." kata Naruto setelah selesai dengan 'acara'nya. "Makasih teme, kau emang sahabatku yang puaaling baik! Oh, iya, bilangin juga ke Gaara, ya!"

"Hn."

Sasuke cuma bisa ngomel2 dalam hati, smbil nutup hidung. _jangan muntah, jangan muntah.. itu gak elit, uchiha sasuke..._

_AWAS KAU, NARUTO! TUNGGU AJA SAMPAI KAU BALIK JADI MANUSIA!_

"oaahhmmm..."

Naruto pun masih asyik molor di bawah kursi, gak tahu bahaya apa yang akan menimpanya di masa depan... -_-*author make baju item sambil nangis2*.

.

.

.

TBC :)

.

.

.

Sarutobi (jiah muncul lagi deh ni orang!) : kenapa ga dibikin adegan "sasuke nginjek2 naruto", author? (naru: tega sekali kau kakek T.T)

Author : sasuke kan penyayang binatang, makanya **ga tega** nendang kucing. *bisik2 ama itachi*

fu fu fu :3

Sasuke : APA? knapa yang itu di bold? *mata sharingan* Jangan ngomong yg aneh2 ke readers, deh!

Author : amitaba...(a la biksu nya sun go kong) Marah2 itu ga baik, lho.. ntar kau cepet** tua** kaya kakakmu. *double amaterasu*

Sarutobi : hm. biarlah ketiga orang itu menggonggong, aku tetap berlalu (?). eh, fic ini kependekan ga? cuma 2 halaman microsoft word, loh.

Author : (gosong) anw, habis ini enaknya siapa lagi ya yg jagain naruto yang ngerepotin itu ? *dicakar* Kiba ato Shikamaru, nih?

thanks for reading :D


	3. rock lee

Ahoy, readers. Akhir2 ini author lagi sibuk sama SNMPTN etc, jadi vakum dulu dari FFn, hahaha (padahal ga ada yang nanya) Oh iya, soal chara yang nampang, berhubung ada reviewer yang nyaranin make Lee, author jadi kepikiran itu deh..*dasar plin plan*

Well- pintu protes diterima di review. Selamat membaca, sekian dan terimakasih :)

.

**Konoha mew-mew**

**. **

**#Hari 3: Tugas jaga: Rock Lee.**

...

[Naruto POV]

.

Piip-piip-piip *sensor*

_Huh, ingat! Aku ga bakalan maafin kau seumur hidup, Lee- ini adalah janji seorang lelaki! Mau kau sujud2 di kakiku kek, nangis darah kek, gak peduli! Awas ye, kalo ntar aku jadi Kyuubi, kukutuk kau jadi batu pula!_ (Author: bijuu bukan dukun, Naruto!)

_Ah, pokoknya tunggu aja pembalasanku, ROCK LEE!_

.

.

[normal POV]

.

"Selesai!" kata Lee sambil senyum2 puas, "Wah,kau jadi makin unyu, ya!"

Naruto cuma manyun sambil ngeliatin baju hijau ketat yang dia pake sekarang (ga usah nanya dari mana asalnya). _Jangan liat cermin, jangan liat cermin!_

"Aku ga mau pake ginian, mendingan juga telanjang!" teriak Naruto depresi. Dia udah protes, jungkir balik, loncat harimau, rol depan-belakang sampe kayang segala (?), tapi Lee tetep aja seteguh karang dan sekukuh baja mau makein tuh baju. Ya udah, mau gimana lagi. Toh cuma sehari ini aja, besok2 dia ga bakal mau deket2 lagi sama tu orang.

"Yosh, ayo kita latihan!" ajak Lee kemudian, dengan semangat mudanya yang berapi2.

"Heh?" si kucing mulai nyium bau kesialan.

"Mendaki bukit dulu, gimana?" tanyanya retoris, sambil pose jempol kayak tombol 'Like' yang ada di facebook itu loh. Dia pikir itu ngasih efek keren-tapi gak ada orang yang berani ngasih tahu kalo sebenernya norak. *author di ura renge*

"APAA?"

"Kan kita udah serasi, Naruto! He he he." katanya lagi.

_WTF, serasi muke lo jauh!_

.

.

Akhirnya sang Uzumaki dengan berat hati ikut juga. Lehernya diiket pake tali (atau mungkin sumbu kompor), trus ujungnya dipegang ama Lee. Kalo si Kyuubi di perut Naruto tahu, pasti dia bakal ngamuk2 di Konoha lagi deh—tapi untungnya dia lagi tidur.

_Kami-sama.. selamatkanlah aku dari kenistaan ini..._

"BERANGKAAT!" teriak Lee dengan api yang membara, sampe2 hampir ngebakar si kucing yang lagi pundung di sebelah.

_Ni orang ga pernah punya piaraan, ya?_ batin Naruto pas dia ditarik-tarik (tepatnya= diSERET) sepanjang jalan. Belum jauh dari rumah, mereka ketemu sama dua rekan setim-nya Lee. _Semoga aja mereka ngira aku kucing biasa..._

"Wah Lee, itu Naruto, kan?" tanya Tenten. Si kucing langsung suram.

"Iya, kami jadi kembar, baguskan?"

DUARRR~

Naruto langsung bayangin dirinya terjun ke jurang. (Naru: ga segitunya juga kali.. lebay amat sih lo author) Tenten ketawa gak jelas, apa dia setuju atau enggak. Neji mukanya tak terdefinisi.

.

.

.

Gara2 makhluk tampan nan menggoda yang bernama Might Guy, Naruto terpaksa ikut latihan bareng tim 9. Dia mesti push up, pull up di pohon, lari2 sampe tepar, dan segala bentuk penderitaan yang lainya. _Sial, guru di Konoha pada ga ada yang normal, ya?_

"Baiklah semuanya, latihan hari ini cukup!" kata sang sensei akhirnya, pas matahari udah hampir tenggelam. Naruto pun terpaksa rela digendong dalam posisi kepala di bawah dalam perjalanan pulang. Habis, udah ga kuat jalan, sih. Capek! Dan sesampainya di rumah, dia ditaruh di atas meja, sementara sang majikan duduk di sebelahnya.

_Duh, kok bau kesialan kecium lagi, ya._

"Hei Naruto, kau piaraanku yang hidup paling lama, lho!" kata Lee. Si kucing sih cuma ber 'hn' ria, ga tau mesti ngomong apa. _Iyalah, kalo aku bukan shinobi, liat wajahmu aja paling aku udah tepar, Lee!_

"Ibuku bilang, aku ga bakat miara hewan." curhatnya lagi dengan muka flashback (?). Sang Naruto ngangguk2 heboh sampe mukanya kejedot meja.

"Eng.. sebenarnya... sejak kita ketemu tadi pagi, aku udah terlanjur sayang padamu..." kata Lee kemudian, sambil masang pose Romeo (bayangkan sendiri betapa najyong nya -_-' ) Naruto langsung freeze kayak batu candi.

_WAA... ngomong apa sih ni alien?_

"Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya dengan mimik serius.

"...maukah kau menjadi peliharaanku.. dan mendampingiku untuk selama-lamanya?"

...

DUARRR~

(Naruto nyebur lagi ke jurang)

.

.

.

TBC :)_ ini sakit gak sembuh2 ya?_

.

.

.

Guy: Hey author, kau pasti fans beratku, kan? Kau udah muji2 aku loh... hayo ngakuu...*wink* jadi aku yang keren ini dimunculin lagi gak di chapter depan?

Author: *muntah2 sampe dehidrasi* NGGAK. Chap depan buat Gaara, sensei.

Guy: baiklah, kalo gitu aku syuting di fanfic yang lain aja, deh. Da da readeerrss :D :D :D *senyum ala bintang iklan pepsodent*

Author: ...


	4. Gaara's fam

**Disclaimer: **

betapa pun author berharap, Naruto masih punya Masashi Kishimoto-san.

**Warning:**

Harap maklum kalau ada yang gak nyambung atau nonsense, author memang sering korslet. Mohon diingatkan :)

.

**KONOHA MEW-MEW CHAPTER 4**

.

**Starring :** Sabaku no Gaara, Kankuro, Temari.

**A/N.:** Di sini ceritanya Gaara sekolah di Konoha bareng kedua kakaknya, sedangkan orangtuanya masih di Suna.

.

"Eh, buat apa kau bawa2 ginian ke rumah?" tanya Kankuro sambil ngangkat Naruto pas bagian ekornya—kayak kalo orang mau ngebuang bangkai tikus itu lho. Lama-lama dia males juga dengan kebiasaan Gaara yang mulai mirip sama Kiba: suka bawa2 binatang liar ke rumah. Bulan lalu anjing, terus kambing, terus kemarin macan. Untungnya kaa-san cepat turun tangan, jadi insaf deh dia.

"Eehh.. lepasin!" teriak Gaara, " Yang itu manusia, tahu!"

"Ini kucing," Temari ikutan nimbrung, "Wah, kau kok jadi rabun ya Gaara? Pinjem kacamatanya Kabuto, gih!"

"Woi, ini aku, NARUTO!" teriak si kucing, "Turunin, dong, sakit tau!"

BRUGH~

"Lho, ini beneran kau, Naruto?" tanya Kankuro. Temari nowel2 kepala si kucing, mastiin dia bukan boneka. Si Uzumaki jadi kesel. "Iyalah, emangnya aku keliatan kayak Sasuke apa?" jawabnya sengit.

"Asyik.. kita punya kucing ninja!" seru Temari. "Kebetulan di dapur kami lagi banyak tikus tuh, tolong tangkepin, dong!" katanya tanpa dosa.

_NANII?_

"Eh, eh udah.. jangan gangguin Naruto terus!" bela Gaara, sambil pose ala ultraman cosmos ,"Aku mau beliin dia makan dulu—lagian persediaan ransum kita juga udah habis. Kakak tolong jagain dia bentar, ya!"

"Wokey!"

Sabaku no Gaara kemudian pergi keluar, ninggalin Naruto bareng Kankuro dan Temari.

.

.

.

Duo adik-berkakak itu pun kembali meneruskan kegiatannya: belajar nulis huruf kanji buat tugas sekolah mereka—Temari yang ngajarin. Sementara Naruto cuma ngeliatin mereka dari jarak jauh.

"Kankuro, tulisanmu ketipisan! Coba lagi!" teriak sang kakak.

"Kankuro, kurang rapi!"

"Kankuro, tintanya jangan muncrat ke mana-mana dong! Ribet bersihin tatami-nya, tahu!"

_Kankuro.. bla.. bla.. bla.. Ya ampun, mereka gak bisa tenang sedikit, apa? _pikir Naruto.

"Bodo amat! Kakak ini bawel banget, sih?"

"Lho, aku kan Cuma nginetin!" Temari balas berteriak. Dan gak tahu siapa yang mulai, mereka mulai lempar-lemparan segala macam benda. _Wah, pantesan rak gelas-piring digembok semua sama Gaara_. Di tengah peperangan, mendadak tanpa sadar Kankuro ngelempar botol tinta dan—

CROOT~

"Waa!" Kedua orang itu panik pas ngeliat Naruto ketumpahan cat hitam yang barusan.

"Gawat, kucingnya kotor! Gaara bakalan marah besar, nih!" kata Temari panik. Kankuro pun langsung menyeret sang kucing ke halaman belakang, tanpa penjelasan. Gak peduli Naruto teriak2 karena ekornya ditarik-tarik (lagi).

"Buruan, 10 menit lagi Gaara pulang, nih!" teriak Temari," Gimana caranya mendiin kucing?"

"Tau! Yang penting ada air sama sabun, kan?" jawab Kankuro cepat. Dia pun lalu ngambil ember di dapur, kebetulang di dalamnya masih ada air bekas cuci piring kemarin. Temari bawa-bawa deterjen anti kuman, sama pewangi itu loh yang setahun wanginya gak ilang2.

"Hei Kankuro, lo kata gua cucian! Upf~"

Dan begitulah *author nutup mata*. Masih untung dia gak masuk mesin cuci. Lima menit kemudian Naruto udah bersih lagi, kinclong kayak habis di creambath. Tapi dia masih basah—

"Taruh aja di jemuran!" usul Kankuro.

_GYAA!_

"Kelamaan! Sampe besok pagi juga ga bakal kering—lima menit lagi Gaara dateng, nih!" tolak Temari.

"Ng.. disetrika aja kalo gitu."

_GYAAA! _

"Baka! Jangan, ntar anggaran listrik kita naik!" (Author: padahal tou-san nya kan kazekage.. Oh, pasti ketularan Kakuzu-sensei sang guru matematika, deh.)

"Dipanasin di atas api unggun?"

_GYAAA! DASAR OTAK KRIMINAL!_

Naruto sama sekali gak seneng mendengarkan 'rencana pembunuhan' itu— dia jadi merinding. "Gimana kalau kalian niup-niupin buluku sampe kering aja?" tanya Naruto geblek. Hening sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Temari ngangguk2 setuju, sambil ngeluarin kipas jumbo-nya.

WTF? "Eh, bukan itu maksudku! Ampuun.. jangaan..jangaaaaannnn!"

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" sapa Gaara. Naruto langsung meluk-meluk kakinya_. Ini keluarga apaan, sih? Tuh, Temari main kipas-kipas seenaknya! Dia pikir aku sate kambing, apa? _Sementara kedua tersangka itu masang muka malaikat.

"Eh, tadi aku lupa bawa dompet, hehe." Kata Gaara ke Naruto, trus buru-buru keluar rumah. "Aku pergi lagi, ya!"

"Eeh~"

Si kucing pun nangis-nangis meratapi kepergian sobatnya. Dan lima menit kemudian Kankuro dan Temari pun memulai perang dunia-nya lagi. "Kankuro, tulisanmu salah!"

"Kankuro, kertasnya jangan sampe bolong!"

"Kankuro, megang kuasnya 90 derajat!"

"DIEM AH! Nenek lampir cereweett!"

_Ya ampun—_

CROOT~

_Haduh, sial._

"WAA! Mayday, mayday, Naruto kotor lagi!"

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N:** Kalo di film2 sih, 'mayday' itu semacam kata sandi buat keadaan darurat.. biasanya diucapin sama pilot kalau pesawatnya mau jatuh..

.

Author: Hehe maaf ya kalo kesannya Gaara cuma numpang lewat! *nyembah2 ke GFC*

Gaara: Yah, kayaknya kau alih profesi jadi writer film kriminal aja deh, author. *pundung*

Minato (gak tahu kapan datengnya): HEI apa yang telah kaulakukan pada anakku yang tampan ini, hah? *ngeluarin rasengan* Siapa yang nulis fic ini?

Random reader#2: (nunjuk2 author)

. . .

Fin.** RnR, please?**


End file.
